A Promise
by PoisonedMaiden
Summary: (On hiatus) Breaking a promise is one thing. But, seeing his crush crying because of him is something he found it hard to bear with. He will do anything to prove himself that he can become better. He want to become strong, he is the Dark Knight. And of course, everyone is there to help him. Ranta and Yume. (Other character will appear too. Haruhiro,Shihoru,Manato and Moguzo)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Alright everyone, remember what we have planned. Get into our position!" Manato as the leader give the command to his party members. Haruhiro and Yume are in the front line to prepare for a surprise attack while Ranta and Moguzo is ready on the left side. "Shihoru, wait for my instruction then use your magic power to catch the goblin off guard" said Manato. "Yes".

"Ready?" There was an intense moment among the members because this goblin they are facing now looks stronger than any goblin they had met before. _'Im going to finish this fast and claim my Vice!'._ Ranta smirk and glance at Moguzo and got a replied with a nod. He and his teammate are getting nervous but this is between life and death.

"Attack!"

"Gyaahhh..die you goblin!" Ranta is the first to attack the monster. "Haruhiro, go to the back!" Manato can see the whole view of the combat as he stay at the higher place. Moguzo and Yume surrounded the goblin to make sure it will not run away. "Gobu-chan, Yume will not let you away", said the girl while holding her bow and aim on the goblin's leg. The goblin screams painfully as the arrow hit its leg.

"Use your magic spell now, Shihoru!"

"Yes!"

The spell hit perfectly on the goblin head that make it collapse. "Yosh! You're doing well, Shihoru. Now let's Ranta-sama finish this", Ranta claimed happily then use his sword to stab it right into the goblin's heart.

"Nice, Shihoru. You've improved". "Yeah, good job", everyone praising her making her face blushed. "No..I-I'm not that good.."

Ranta cut the monster's claw and take its necklaces. "Gyahaha! I've got this. Now we can go back and.. " he stopped a moment. "Why, Ranta?" asked Haruhiro. "Hmm... I was just thinking, what about another hunting? It's still early, right Manato?"

Everyone look at each other and then focused on Manato. "Well, I don't mind. Since everyone doesn't look tired", he said calmly. "Or did anyone got hurt?". "No, I'm not do much in this fight.. So, yeah I'm going" Haruhiro said with a smile.

 _'At least I can be some help to them. If lucky, we can get more money today'._

"Good. Yume and Shihoru?". Yume is bouncing energetically beside Shihoru, "Yume is going too!". Moguzo said nothing and just nodded. "What about you, Shihoru?", asked Manato while walking in front her. "W-well..i'm not really confident about this..b-but if everyone's going, then I will too..I think".

Ranta stand up fast and proudly claim "There is no need to worry, Shihoru. Because me, Ranta-sama will finish up any monster that get in my way! HAHAHAHA!". Both hands on his waist, Ranta start walking off while laughing non-stop.

"Don't you laugh too much, Ranta? Dark knight supposed to be more calm and collected person" Haruhiro said plainly to his outgoing friend. ' _Friend? Yeah..everyone here is my friends. We have gone through many things together. Or I can say..it's feels more like..a family'._

Ranta stop laughing and said "Don't mind the small matter, Parupiro..You will only wearing off yourself". Haruhiro startled with the nickname. ' _Ughh..actually, just talking to you makes me tired, Ranta',_ he sighed.

"Okay, everyone. Let's divide into three teams. This place is large and it might be difficult to find any goblin." Moguzo scanned the place and saw the old building everywhere. "Yeah, this place is big".

A moment after that, Haruhiro voiced his thought. "Then we will go in a pair? Isn't that kind of dangerous?". They are still beginner in real combat so it's natural to be worried.

"What's up Haruhiro..? Are you scared?" Ranta teased him. Haruhiro looks at his legs. "I'm worried"

Manato explained that working in pair is more effective in this situation as the building is enough to block the goblin and easy to hide, unlike in the jungle. He pointed his finger to the Hunter and the Warrior. "So, Yume will go with Maguzo, Haruhiro with me. Lastly, Ranta and Shihoru".

' _Ah, this formation is kind of new. For Ranta to be with Shihoru..'_ thought Haruhiro.

"EH?! W-wait, why I'm with Shihoru? It's not that I don't like it. Well I'm glad to be with her (while smiling and blushing).. b-but why?!"

Ranta glance at Shihoru and noticed her uncomfortable face. She said in low voice "Y-yeah.. I never thought my partner to be hi..". Yume come and put her hand on Shihoru shoulder, "What what Shihoru? You doesn't looks happy. It is because you want to pair up with Manat-".

This makes Shihoru blushed madly. "N-NO! I'm okay with Ranta. Please take care of me, Ranta-san". Shihoru nodded her head to Ranta. "Uh-oh! You can count on me!" Ranta grin widely..

' _Though, I wonder if I ever got teamed up with her' Ranta glance at the red hair girl._

"Ranta, you better protect Shihoru. If not, Yume will punish you", warned Yume.

"I know that already!"

"Ranta"

"What?"

"Promise me"

"..promise what?"

"Promise me that you will protect Shihoru"

"…"

Yume looks right into Ranta's eyes. "Ranta!". He looks aways and finally said,

"… I promise".

Manato then breaks the tension and express his opinion. "Based on our ability, I think Ranta, Haruhiro and Moguzo are more suitable for close combat. So, Yume, Shihoru and me can backup you three if anything happen. But above of all, please be careful".

Haruhiro was impressed of their leader. _'Wow, Manato really pay attention about all things'._

"Where will we meet after the hunting?" asked Moguzo who have not say any words since they have arrived. "That's right, Moguzo. Guys, if we've done hunting or anything happen, we will meet here".

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, let's do this!"

"YEAHH!"

********************************* To be continued *********************************

* * *

The first fanfiction I've ever write. Leave your reviews and thanks for reading :)

(Sorry for grammar mistakes)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

(Ranta POV)

I walk silently in front of Shihoru. Well, I'm looking forward to walk side by side with her but apparently she walks a bit slow and will be left behind. _This is so awkward! Say something, Ranta!_

"Ahh, listen up Shihoru, I, Ranta-sama will show you the power of Dark Knight and protect you from any monster. You don't need to worry and watch how the pro do their work. Ghahahaha".

Shihoru just smile nervously and sigh at Ranta antics. ' _If I just watch then there's no need to be pair up'._ But of course she is not saying it out aloud.

Another two groups has taken north and east, so they choose the west. It's not that we are far away from each other. If we scream loud enough, we can able to hear it.

Shihoru was about to tell Ranta that if something happen, she will help him, when Ranta turn to her so quickly that makes her startled.

"I saw goblins"

"Eh? One?"

"…"

"Two?"

"No, three"

"!"

 _This is not going to be smooth, huh._

.

.

.

* * *

(Yume's team)

"Yume feels really worried, y'know. Ranta is not someone that Yume can count on. Haruhiro will do better." the girl said pouting.

"Don't you trust on Shihoru then?" replied the warrior.

"Ah, it's not like that, Moguzo.. but if anything happened, can Ranta protect her? He is kind of selfish and arrogant. And he's not strong. . .and pervert too". Yume is getting bad mood just thinking about what that red head had done, for example, peeping.

"Maa.. maa.. for now let's focus on our task. We have goblin to be settled down" Moguzo said as calm as ever.

While they're chatting, a goblin saw them and jumps down from the building straight into them with a loud scream. The two got into their stances and ready to fight.

* * *

(Manato's team)

Haruhiro and Manato walking to their meeting point. "Well, we have searched long enough, but none of goblin appear", said Haruhiro.

The priest sighed. "It's may not our luck. Or a luck for us". He smiled.

"Eh? Why it is?

"Because if the goblin happen to be stronger or outnumbered us, that will be bad, right?"

"Ah.. I see. Then this time is a lucky one, I guess". Haruhiro smiled sheepishly.

They both stay alert and wait for their friends.

.

.

.

* * *

(Ranta POV)

The fight is not as easy as he thought. Three goblins may be too much for him to fight at the same time. Sure, Shihoru is there to help him, but Ranta be Ranta, wants to fight alone. ' _I don't want Shihoru to get hurt'._

"Shihoru! Stay back, I can handle this" Ranta begin to slice and stab the goblin. But the other two will get in the way and prevent him to make any attack.

' _I'm alone might not able to fight them'_

Ranta tried to run away from the current place so that Shihoru will not get involve.

' _but..'_

He keep holding his sword and use the only one skill his master had teach to him.

' _I've promised to Yume'_

When the three goblins surrounded him, Ranta takes this chance to spin his body around while holding out the sword and takes down all the goblins.

"Gyahhhhh!"

The sword sharply sliced up the monsters' stomach and blood rushed out from it. Ranta is not surprise to see that attack is not enough to kill the creature. Goblin is strong. Not the strongest enemy, but with their current weapons and skills, they are weaker than goblin. That's what he knows for sure.

"Marque. Emu. Parc!"

SWOOSHH! the magical spell shot straight through the three goblins.

"Oi teme- what are you doing?! Don't come here. It's too dangerous for you!"

"I-I know.. but Ranta-kun is working so hard by yourself, and I want to help you"

"…" at this point he can't say anything.

"We are team, right? Team is supposed to work together. That's why-"

The three goblins run to the girl. Ranta quickly grab their bodies but the one goblin managed to release itself and use its claw to attack Shihoru. But Ranta will not let it go easily, and quickly throw his own sword with all his might and it went straight into the goblin's back. Thankfully it was deep enough to kill the monster.

The other two goblins that were in his grips until now began to act aggressively since their friends were killed. They starch, bite and hit the boy until it leave stretches and marks. The blood coming out from the wounds but it not serious, yet. Its not long until the goblin finally ready to give him the finishing hit. But Ranta not paying attention to that. His eyes now focus on Shihoru.

He know what the girl is trying to do. And he don't like it.

He need to warn the girl. "Shihoru, don't!"

The girl startled.

"If you attack now they will only do the counter attack. You remember the meeting place right? Go to them and ask for backup!"

She hestitate. "B-but in the meantime, the goblin might k-kill you.. Leave it to me. I can do this-"

"No, you can't!"

" I can takes them out with my magic. Please Ranta-kun.. Believe in me!"

Ranta gulped. This is the first time he see Shihoru acting like this. Brave and confident. He can see the burning eyes in the girl's eyes. In normal situation, he might feel impressed and proud, but now they are in difficult situation. The goblins here might target her in any time soon.

 _What a mess!_

"Wait for my instruction. When I catch these goblins off guard, attack them with your magic power. Aim properly! Did you hear me?!"

Shihoru was surprised that Ranta actually go with her plan. _What is this feeling.. for someone to actually believe in me._

"Yes!"

Ranta tried to dodge the attack as possible as he can. While doing that, his hands struggle to grab any sand, dust, or stone nearby and in a split second, he throw whatever he had in his grip and hopefully the small attempt can manage to blind off the goblins' eyes. He throw himself to the side.

"Now, Shihoru!"

" **Marque. Emu. Parc!"**

There's come the biggest shoot Shihoru ever create. She did a great job in aiming it straight to the three goblins. "Yosh.." But one is not enough, she makes another spell but the goblins are already an inch from her face.

Ranta gasped. His body can't move. One second the goblins still there, torturing him. Then one second they are gone. And he was panicked.

"Marque. . ."

 _No way.._

"No Shihoru! Run! "

The girl continue her chanting "..Emu.."

 _This is not true. Damn you goblin. Tch.. I'm not supposed to agree with her. I'm supposed to be the one who protect her!_

 _Yes. I've make a promise!_

"SHIHORU!"

He run as fast as he could,

"AHHHHHHHH!"

But he was too late.

Shihoru is there. Lying on the ground, unconscious. I called her name, again and again.

Tears in my eyes, I finally gather up myself and grab out the sword from the goblins I stabbed earlier. I run so fast to the goblins.

"GHYAHHHHHH!"

I can't hear what I've screamed. There was only hatred, guilty and sad feelings in my heart.

I stab the goblins from behind. Stab. And slice. Stab again. The blood splashed onto my face and cloth, but I don't mind. When the goblins die, I roughly takes out their necklaces.

A moment later, I sit beside Shihoru. She got cut on her abdomen. I tried to hold my tears but its kept bursting out. I rushed to pick her up with my trembling hands and bring her to the other for treatment.

* * *

(General POV)

"Good work, Yume, Moguzo", said Manato to his friends who just come back.

"Eh, Ranta and Shihoru still not here?"

"Yeah, we are the first to arrive. So, did you get anything?", asked Haruhiro.

Yume show a necklace with a big grin. "Tehee.. Yume got one!". Haruhiro looks excited. "Way to go, Yume!"

"Don't forget about me", said Moguzo. Yume laughing at his teammate. "Ah! Sorry, yeah.. of course Moguzo helped too".

"Actually we faced with two goblins", Moguzo tells them.

"Oh, so what happened to the other one?" asked Haruhiro curiously.

"Gobu-chan run away.." Yume said in a sad tone. She sit there pouting while putting both her hands on her cheeks.

Manato walks to them. "You guys did well anyway. Haruhiro and I don't catch anything. To be precise, we can't find any goblins". he closed his eyes. Yume wondered, "Eh.. so there's not much goblin in this area..". Manato then said that this place supposed to be the goblin port. _This is kind of weird,_ thought Manato.

BAM!

Suddenly there was a loud sound of crashing door. ' _Goblin?'_

They were abour to prepare for the fight when they heard someone shouting.

"Manato! Anyone! Get in here..please, now..hurry.."

"That's Ranta's voice" They recognize the voice and rushed to the said boy.

Ranta is tired, his eyes blurry and not to mention he got wounds all over his body. When everyone there, they can see Ranta's pale face and..

"Shihoru? What happen to Shihoru?!" Yume was the first to notice the girl at Ranta's back.

Ranta bring out the girl and put her on the floor. "She was..attacked"

Everyone gasp at the deep wound on her abdomen. "This looks bad. Takes her inside immediately!" Manato commanded.

"Manato..please heal her..please.." Ranta is shaking uncontrollably now. He cannot stop his tears. He cannot protect her. He cannot keep his promise.

The priest put both his hands on Ranta's shoulder to calm the boy. "I will try best. Ranta should takes some rest, alright?". The boy stood there silently and nodded.

After done with the first aid, they called it a day and walked home. Moguzo carries Shihoru in his arms while Haruhiro helps Ranta to stand as he's about to faint in any time. Their way back to the town only filled with sorrow, followed with cricket and frog sounds. Hruhiro looked up to the sky.

 _It's going to rain._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"It's okay, Shihoru. Yume is here. And Manato will heal you"

Yume tried to soothed the girl. For her, Shihoru is like a sibling.

That night Manato use every healing skill he knows to save Shihoru. Gladly, her life is not in danger anymore but the wound stillneed to be closed to prevent any more blood loss. Yume helps Manato in bandaging. "She's going to be alright" Manato said with a smile. "Let's eat something. You must be hungry".

Haruhiro is now in the kitchen with Moguzo to prepare the dinner. Moguzo did most of the work actually since he's really good with cooking stuffs.

"Have the dinner done yet?"

Manato walks down the stair with Yume. "Yeah, we just finish cooking. Let's eat" said Moguzo with a tired smile. Yes, everyone looks worn out.

Today is hard. They got a big reward from their haunting, but they barely lose the most precious thing in their life. Ranta and Shihoro both heavily wounded.

But Ranta refused to be treated. He also refuses to eat. And that's make everyone worried.

.

.

.

* * *

To be continue...


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

It has been three days after Shihoru got hurt. Everyone has agreed to take several days off until they are ready to go hunting again. Moguzo have volunteered to do the breakfast. Manato and Yume change the bandage on Shihoru's stomach. She eventually has regain conscious a day ago but still cannot afford to eat anything in her condition. Although she never talks about the incident, everyone understand her situation and will not ask anything about it until Shihoru was ready. This must be hard for her.

Haruhiro backs to his room to check his friends. The boy have been in his bed all this time. "Ranta, are you awake? Let's come down for breakfast". Haruhiro waited but didn't get any reply. He never sees his friend in this state. Sure, Ranta got depressed sometimes, but he will never refuse foods. In fact, foods are his best way to release his stress. But now, Ranta just lied in the bed silently.

Haruhiro can't let his friend be like this forever. "Well.. You can eat later, but just let me treat your wound, okay?"

 _Thud._

The red head actually come off from the double decker and sits on Haruhiro's bed. _That's a good sign._ Haruhiro can see the bag in his tired eyes, _he's probably crying all night._ He slowly put some bandages here and there. The cuts are still noticeable with some dried blood on it. _Gosh, this is terrible; he should let us treat this earlier._

"Actually, I can call Manato to heal you-"

"Don't.." Ranta said so sudden with a trembled voice that takes his friend by surprise.

"He must have worn out from using his power and energy on Shihoru. I don't want to be a burden to him. I've already give enough trouble to everyone". Then he begins to cough because his throat feels dry and sore like sandpaper. Haruhiro quickly give him a glass of drink.

"How's Shihoru?"

"She's getting better. Ahh, she's doing fine actually. The wound is deep when you first brought her but it's not a life threatened"

Hearing that makes Ranta feels reassured. But he needs to see her with his own eyes, to confirm that she's really okay.

"Can I.. see her?"

Well, that's something difficult to be answered. He, Manato and Moguzo can still deal with situation, but for Yume, Shihoru is like a sister to her. If she saw Ranta meets Shihoru, who knows what will happen. "I.. don't think now is the right time..". Ranta looks into his feet.

"Then, can I see everyone?"

"Are you sure? Let's grab something to eat first. You need to eat to regain your energy"

Haruhiro was glad Ranta finally wants to eat. But since he doesn't have appetite, he only managed to eat a bite of bread and some milk.

Haruhiro have managed to call everyone including Yume. Ranta closed his eyes and tries to remember the tragedy.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

 _His body can't move. One second the goblins still there. Then one second they are gone. And he was panicked._

 _"Marque. . ."_

 _No way.._

 _"No Shihoru! Run! "_

 _The girl continue her chanting "..Emu.."_

 _This is not true. Damn you goblin. Tch.. I'm not supposed to agree with her. I'm supposed to be the one who protect her!_

 _Yes. I've make a promise!_

 _"SHIHORU!"_

 _He run as fast as he could,_

 _"AHHHHHHHH!" she sreamed._

 _...but he was too late._

 _Shihoru is there. Lying on the ground, unconscious. I called her name, again and again._

 _._

 _._

 ***End of Flashback***

* * *

Everyone gathered in the living room. They didn't say a word.

Ranta stood up and bows his head. "I'm sorry".

"No, the one you are supposed to apologise is not us, but Shihoru!" Yume shouted. She is in the edge of crying. But she's still holding back making her body shivers.

"What had happen Ranta?" asked Manato.

Ranta awkwardly cleared his throat and begins to speak. "We faced three goblins.. I tried to defeat them alone. But Shihoru comes and wants to help me". Everyone listen carefully and tries to imagine the situation while Ranta tells the rest of the story. "I told her to go..but" Ranta takes a deep breathe. His body feels tired all of a sudden. "She keep on insist and I finally let her join the fight".

"How did she get injured?" asked Moguzo.

"The first attack didn't enough to defeat them. I see what's coming, but my body.. can't.. "

"You have promised.."

Ranta looks at Yume.

"You have promised, Ranta. Why didn't you protect her?!"

"I.."

Manato stepped in, "Ranta have do his best, isn't that right, Ranta?"

".. I'm sorry"

SLAPP!

Yume can't hold her tears, she can't hold the anger. "BAKA! I hate you! You are so useless.. Why Shihoru must team up with a person like you? Boys are supposed to protect the girls, right? But what have you done? Just wait and let the monsters attack her?" Tears filled up in her eyes.

Ranta feels really horrible at that moment. He has made the girl cried.

Ranta tries to put up with what Yume have said, until he heard..

"Why do I ever met you?"

 _.. something that he can't longer bear.._

"Why do you even exist?!"

Yume had to run outside because she can't bear with this feelings while muttering, "Baka Ranta.. baka.." Sobs..sobs..

Ranta eyes wide open. His chest ached as her words stab at his heart. ' _Urghh.'._ He's in a shock state. He can't think anymore. He can't take it anymore.

He can't breath. . . _Why he can't breathe? 'Somebody…'_

Manato saw this and rushed to Ranta's side. "Calm down Ranta, take a slow breathe". Everyone begin to panic. "Manato, what's happen to him?"

"He got a panic attack. We just need to calm him down. Don't worry"

"Ranta, this is Manato, can you hear me?"

 _M-manato.. urghh damn my head feels heavy.._

' _I hate you'_

' _Useless'_

' _Why you even exist'_

 _Why I even exist… was his last thought before he passes out._

That night when everyone is sleeping, Ranta is awake and can't stop thinking about Yume. He slowly and quietly walks out from the bedroom to the living room. He just sat there to relax himself when he hear someone called his name.

"Ranta?"

"S-shihoru..? W-what are you doing here... Are you alright?" Ranta thought he was in a dream. Shihoru was injured. She not supposed to walking around.. Alone..

There's a faint voice from the kitchen, "Shihoru, where are you?"

"Shiho- .. " Yume doesn't expect to see _the boy_ in the middle of the night. She was about to say his name, but it doesn't feels right. It was like a poison to her tongue.

"Come, Shihoru"

"Wait!" Ranta and Shihoru say at the same time, which startled the three of them.

Shihoru speaks first. "Yume, please don't hate Ranta. I'm the one who fault. I was acting reckless"

"But he didn't protect you-"

"He did!"

Ranta wasn't able to say anything. He just stands there hopelessly. He is the one to blame. He doesn't have to defence himself. _But why Shihoru.._

Shihoru walks to Yume and hold her hands. She keeps telling Yume the truth and assured her that Ranta is there and protected her. But the goblins outnumbered them and without a doubt, stronger. Ranta was about to sacrifice himself when she told her to believe her.

"At that time, I feel really happy"

"Shihoru is… happy?"

"Yes, because Ranta-kun believe in me. He believes that I can be some kind of help, while most people never do. Even I got hurts, I'm glad because I can help him at that time"

Shihoru faces Ranta and say "Thank you for believing me"

"Tsk, you are very cool back then, Shihoru" Ranta managed to cracked a laugh. He walks to Shihoru. " I.. I'm sorry for not protecting you. And thank you too, for helping me". They are both smiling.

Yume was about to take her leave, when a hand gripped her wrist. When she thought it was Shihoru, it was Ranta who actually stopped her.

"Let go-"

"Yume. I'm sorry." Ranta said in serious tone. He is facing down as he pleads to Yume.

"I apologize to you. For not keeping my promise, for not protecting Shihoru.." he continued "..for making you cry, for being annoying all this time, and.. for being alive-"

Yume eyes went wide. This is..

"R-Ranta stop it"

"I am weak, useless, selfish, and not deserve to exist in your life, but there's one thing that I'm sure.. Yume is special to me. I-"

"R-ranta.. what are you.."

"I think I like you, Yume"

"Stop it, this is not funny! Fine, I will forgive you, alright? You don't have to force yourself to say all this"

"Yume" He stands right in front of her.

"…"

"I'm in love with you" His eyes finally meet her.

Shihoru who was there closed her eyes and takes her leave with a smile. Everyone is still sleeping soundly in their room.

"Yume, this is not a joke. And I really sorry for everything I've done to you. From the beginning we know each other. I never regret to meet you. "

Yume doesn't know how to deal with this kind of situation.

"Sorry, I.. Like someone else"

Ranta eyes went wide for a second. "..is that so..? I see.."

Yume doesn't have enough courage to look into Ranta's eyes. "But I don't mad at you anymore, okay. Just please be more careful next time"

He just nodded. Yume told him to sleep and goes back to her room.

' _So.. she already have someone she likes. Haha. Of course she is. And who ever want to like me, huh. I am.. Such a pathetic!'_

He closed his palm into fist and punches the wall making a _thud_ sound. _'Kusso!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yume sits beside the window to stare at the red moon to help her think, but it doesn't help much, as the red moon reminds her of the red hair boy.

 _"I'm in love with you, Yume"_

She shakes her head and tries to forget about the embarrassing moment _._

 _'Ahhh~ Ranta you such an idiot!'_

 _._

 _._

* * *

***To be continued***


	4. Chapter 4

" _Over there!"_

 _Everyone is run after the two goblins with their weapon ready in hand. "Manato, they have entered the house" tell Haruhiro._

" _Okay, let's wait for a while until they thought he had left" everyone nodded._

 _Ranta, Yume and Shihoru were hiding on the right side while Manato, Haruhiro and Moguzo were on the other side. They stands patiently behind the big tree and hope that their plan success._

" _Okay, now!"_

 _Moguzo smashed down the door and rushed inside followed by everyone. But to their surprise, there's another one giant goblin in there. "Don't be chicken out by that thing. Let's just finish this already! Hyaaahh!"_

" _Wait, Ranta!" Haruhiro shout. But the boy has gone attack on his own._

" _Moguzo, go help Ranta" said Manato._

" _AHHHHHH!"_

 _It's Yume and Shihoru. There were another group of goblins outside the house._

 _Manato and Haruhiro join with the girls. The situation was intense. They didn't know if they can beat them or leave from there alive._

' _Shit, they are strong..' Ranta thought for a second._

" _Sorry Ranta.. I-I can't fight anymor.."_

" _Moguzo!"_

 _There's a big wound on his shoulder and leg. He passed out before finished his words. Ranta then search for his others friends. Manato has died. Haruhiro still lying on the ground with a painful face while got beaten by the goblins. Yume tried to protect Shihoru who got hurt and unconscious. And then the giant goblins go to them and quickly smash his weapon. "YUMEE!"_

 _He sees blood._

 _Yume is barely awake while hugging Shihoru to protect her. "R-ranta.."_

 _Ranta snapped. He runs off the monster and attack with all his might. "How dare you do that to Yume! You damn!" But the monster punch him and make him thrown away as the result. He can't move his body. The monster then kills the others. "No.. Manato, Haruhiro.. No!"_

" _Stop it! Stop it!"_

He wakes up.

His eyes go wide and he's breathing fast. He put one of his shaking hand to his face. _A dream._

He eyes quickly look on his friends. Manato is sleeping facing the wall. Moguzo's loud snoring. Haruhiro mumbles in his sleep. They're safe. They're alive. He can't help but cracked a laugh. But at the same time he feels like crying. He waits for a while to relax himself.

 _It just a dream..yeah right._

* * *

It's 5:00 am and everyone still enjoying their nap time after a tough day catching goblins. But he don't think he can fall asleep back after- 'Arghh I don't want to remember that thing again!' So he decide to wakes his partner for preparing breakfast. They are taking turn for some tasks like making breakfast, buying kitchen stuff and cleaning the house.

"Haruhiro.." He suddenly realize how drain he felt. "Haruhiro wake up.. Oii"

"Mmghh.."

Ranta stands beside the boy before lazily shakes and call his name several times but the boy only mumbling in his sleep. ' _Tch, I told him to wake me up but now I am the one who need to wake him?'_ He was about to try again when he got an idea. He touched his own chin and gives an evil smirks.

 _Deep breath…_

"I said.. Wake up!" he pulls the blanket and make the boy falling out of bed.

The boys's eyes suddenly opened and jumps in his bed to got away but the action end up bumping his head with the upper bed. "Ouch.. what the hell?"

Ranta pretend to know nothing and asked the boy "What's wrong Haruhiro? You sleep on the floor?"

This only pissed off Haruhiro. "What are you doing pulling me like that in the middle of the night?!"

"Wha- I only help to wake you which is you who are supposed to wake me since _this morning_ is our duty to prepare the breakfast. Don't you remember? Did you bump your head or anything? Oh, yes. You did"

Haruhiro put one of his hands on his forehead and wipe his sleepy eyes. "Yeah.. thanks for _that_ but that's not the problem! Look!" he points to Manato and Moguzo. They both awake thanks to Ranta's loud voice.

Ranta turned around and meet their pissed look. He gulped and gives a nervous laugh. "Ahaha.. g-good morning.."

Manato speaks and Ranta closed his mouth tightly. "Ranta, I am really appreciated that you woke early to do your morning duty. But I will be more pleased if you didn't wake us too"

Ranta give a quick apologise (but he doesn't sound sorry at all) before pulled Haruhiro's hand and run off to the kitchen.

"Geez Ranta, give me a break. I'm nearly got a heart attack just now"

Ranta grins widely and taps on his friend's back. "Now now.. don't mind the small matter. Let's get into the work"

Haruhiro rolls his eyes and just follow the boy with bored face. ' _He's sure is full of energy when he in good condition'._

But nobody knows, deep inside the red hair boy still haunted by the nightmare.

* * *

Ranta and Haruhiro are in the kitchen prepare for breakfast.

Haruhiro glance at Ranta who doesn't make any noise. Not that he prefer the boy to be loud because heck, everytime the fault mouth say anything it nothing more that to just piss him off. So he just let him be and take a sip to taste the soup. "Oii Ranta, pass me the salt over there". The boy only reply with a hummed sound. This time Haruhiro need to look at Ranta and say it louder. Ranta who is supposed to slice some bread and brew tea still doesn't move a bit. The thing is, the boy doesn't actually do his work but only stare at it.

"Sigh..nevermind, I will do it myself. By the way, start doing your work already and stop day-dreaming". Haruhiro talks to Ranta and put his hand at Ranta's elbow which startled the boy.

"Gha!- Baka Haruhiro! You nearly give me a heart attack!"

"What? I keep on talking to you but you doesn't even responds. And you are the one who surprised me this morning!". Haruhiro closed his eyes and sigh. He really regret talking to him and continue his work. 'He doesn't need to act to be surprised'.

Ranta is breathing hard. Haruhiro noticed that and consider to glance at him and can finally see how pale Ranta's face. His eyes are wide as he tried to control his breath, which looks painful. That worries him a little. 'Did I really startled him that much?'.

Haruhiro was about to call the boy before the others suddenly come to kitchen and greet them. Its already breakfast time.

"Good morning!" Yume cheerfully said by approaching Haruhiro. "That look delicious~ Yume can't wait to eat!"

"Haha Yume, this is just a vegetable soup. We eat this almost everyday" Haruhiro said. "But still, Yume really love it! Shihoru too, right?". Shihoru nodded with a smile.

"I can't believe Ranta actually helping on preparing the breakfast" Manato said with an impressed face. Because usually he will wake up late and Moguzo will change turn for him. But Haruhiro quickly deny it. "Actually Manato, Ranta only stand there without doing anything"

Moguzo go to Ranta and offer some help. "I will brew the tea for you" Ranta who still not recover from the surprise earlier stutter a little "No, I mean y-yeah thanks.. I think". Ranta then continue slice the bread and put it on the plate. Everyone sits together and start eating.

Ranta sits opposite from Yume. Their talk a few nights ago still fresh in his mind. They didn't make any eye-contact or speaks to each other since then. The confession really makes thing awkward.

"Do Ranta and Shihoru feels better? I didn't mean to force you, but to be honest our money barely enough for only a day. We need to start with our job".

"Don't worry about me, I have been resting too much all these days. I can start doing work anytime" Shihoru convinces the group. Yes, she have fully recovered and looks more spirited.

"That's great. And Ranta?"

"Huh? Yeah..let's do it" he doesn't look enthusiastic like normal **.**

"Okay. Let's get ready after finish our breakfast"

"Got it"

* * *

**to be continue**


End file.
